Talk:3.5e Class Ability Components
Nav Pages and Properties Ok, new nav pages for class abilities. The current setup will pull new nav pages for new types of class abilities (like sphere or grim alters or whatever) as long as they've got the right cats and put them here. Which will do for now. The sub pages can probably follow a standard format where all of the homebrew spells are tossed on the spell page in one big list, and they're sortable by school and the class lists that it shows up on and whatever else we want them to be. Since we can't do searches for pieces of strings yet, I'll probably still do sub pages for class specific lists. Those can be setup ahead of time to properly break out the spells from a class for each level, and adding new classes would follow a pretty standard format (maybe even a template if I get around to it). Properties should be fairly standard. Since there isn't much to these, a school / discipline / "grouping" property, summary, class ability level (bard 4, pally 2, least invocation, etc.), and type (Force, Evil, etc.) should do it. Anything I'm missing? - TarkisFlux 06:51, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, so there's not really anything moving on these... so let's talk about what I want to do with the "level" property with respect to spells (since Surgo just put that up on the to do list and I've been pondering it for a while). I'm pretty sure that I can construct a template that will, given a class, auto-generate a series of tables where each table corresponds to a spell level and leaves out levels that don't have any spells to populate them. So you could do and get a series of tables that had bard spells of levels 1, 2, 3, etc., but with no table appearing for levels where we don't have bard spells. And you could do this with any class that you felt like, and it would auto-update (soon as we get ask queries auto updating anyway) and generally be low maintenance and awesome. :The other properties will fall into the broader search setup for the wiki and be useful in the future, but for now we really can leverage the level property into lazy table glory. If I don't have any objections to this plan I'll go tweak the template to set these properties in a few days. - TarkisFlux 02:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::And the basic query / result block is done and working over here, though the formatting is still in need of adjustment. Per chat with Surgo earlier, this will be modified slighty to output in spell school / power discipline / whatever groupings (and so take them as an additional param) so that the nav pages better reflect the PHB style of ability listings. Which doesn't actually mean anything to end users since we'll just call this or a similar template 5 or 8 times per ability level to generate a proper list, and have that hidden in it's own template. So it should be transparent and damn near trivial to anyone who wants to add a class ability page. Woot, yay properties. - TarkisFlux 05:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) New Name The name for this page is overly complicated. Even just "Class Ability Components" would be better. Other suggestions welcome. - TarkisFlux 02:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Class Abilities, Class Special Abilities. Either of those would be fine. --Ganteka Future 05:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Adding new class ability pages If anyone wants to add a new class ability page for their own creations, just make sure that the nav page is a member of the following categories: 3.5e, User, Class Ability, and Navigation. It'll show up within 48 hours after it's been added to those categories. - TarkisFlux 06:33, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Familiars So, any objections to adding a link+page for familiars on the list of published class abilities? --Ganteka Future 00:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :My first thought was "what for?", but then I realized that digging through homebrew monsters looking for ones that could also be familiars would be really annoying. A page here makes as much sense as anywhere else. Should probably tag the creatures with a Category:Familiar or some such and build the query around that. - TarkisFlux 05:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Bam, added. Yeah, for some reason, the SRD has familiars listed under a sub-heading on Spells. For homebrew, it felt more suitable here. --Ganteka Future 05:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) 3.5e Whatever and Page Style Since this page is called 3.5e Class Ability components, is there a need to call each item on this page 3.5e ? Havvy 05:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :What if we make each link for Class Ability Components bigger, stylized, and put a box around it? Havvy 06:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Those are the actual page names for the individual pages, and those aren't going to get changed. They're put here automagically, so that we don't have to do work when someone adds a new homebrew or previously unused published category (which is sorta important since I think the goal is to have nav pages like this admin locked eventually). That said, I could write a template that stripped the 3.5e off the front of the display name and did other prettifying things if I was sufficiently motivated. Wanna throw up a sample of what you have in mind? - TarkisFlux 15:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC)